A Certain Magical Underground
by Dex.Rald
Summary: A long time ago, people known as magicians existed and ruled over the world together with the opposite side. But as the War between Magic and Science occured, they became defeated and were forced to hide deep down the underground, sealing themselves for eternity. Many years later, as magicians lost their hopes and dreams, a certain boy comes to free them. [AU inspired by Undertale]
1. Prologue

**Greetings!**

 **I decided to write the pseudo-crossover of/AU based on the game called Undertale. I want to say that you don't need necessarily play or watch the walkthrough of the game to read this story.**

 **Well, I hope you would like it.**

 **Also, I want to say thanks to Reddit users (kyella14 and ArchangelleofJustice) for correcting some of my mistakes in my fanfic.  
**

 **I accept any kind of criticism.  
**

* * *

 _Once upon a time._

 _The two sides ruled over the world: The Magic Side and The Science Side._

 _One day, the war broke out between them._

 _The Magic Side, despite having the advantage in power, unexpectedly started losing to the enemy._

 _The Science Side used own hidden secret card and won the war._

 _Fearing of what will come the next, the remnants of magicians who managed to gather together hid deep down the underground, and sealed themselves with a powerful magic spell._

 _Many years later…_

 _21XX._

 _There were legends about a certain mountain called Ebott._

 _Legends says that those who climb the mountain never return.  
_

* * *

 _Spring._

 _It is_ _time when drifting_ _flakes of snow are replaced by distilling drops of water from long and recurrent rains. When frozen lakes become lukewarm and_ _free_ _for swimming and fishing on boats, and when young birds start to sing their chorus under welcoming sunlight._ _Usually, in a bright and warm weather of a springtime season, in the fresh air, young children_ _do various things_ _ranging from_ _playing_ _a catch with other coevals to picking freshly bloomed flowers._

 _But today was not such a day for such thoughts._

 _A vast mass of dark gray clouds were hovering above_ _the mountain Ebott_ _, showering it with_ _furrious_ _rain. Under such a terrible weather, any child would have stayed home, but it seems_ _,_ _a certain one_ _,_ _was an exception._

 _The small child wearing a_ _black lightweight hoodie_ _, was wandering among the forest,_ _almost entirely_ _covering his head with_ _a hood_ _; br_ _a_ _nches of trees dripping with rainwater rapidly,_ _soaking the ground_ _and forming small ponds of rain water._ _The rain didn't affect the child in the slightest; the drops of water couldn't touch an inch of him and were bouncing as if there was an invisible shield around that young human being._ _The_ _youngster without disturbance_ _wandered under heavy rainfall until he saw a cave entrance nearby_ _, and_ _went inside._

 _The child moved further down the lightless cave hallway, and found a large, round-shaped inner area of the cave; the area was barely illuminated_ _, and_ _the ground was filled with slightly overgrown grass._

 _H_ _e_ _observed around; he saw a light ray,_ _coming from the_ _gap_ _of the ceiling,_ _brightly showering around the hole in the centre of the inner part of cave._ _The child with a black hoodie moved closer, only finding the pure black abyss; the child stared it for a while, and…_

 _…jumped down to the abyss.  
_

* * *

Feeling something soft beneath him, the spiky-haired child with a white lightweight hoodie opened his blue eyes, and saw that he was lying on the stomach on the bed of golden flowers. On his face he had a couple of minor bruises and the bandage on his right cheek. After several moments, he slowly stood up, feeling a tolerable painful sensation in his body, then, he glanced up to the hole he had fallen from; the hole was very high, and had he not fallen on the bed of flowers, he would've ended up in much more worse state.

Then, he glanced around the place he was in, noticing half-destroyed, old, white pillars which were surrounding the bed of plants, and mumbled to himself.

"…And what is this place? Don't tell me that I will be stuck here forever. Such misfortune." pessimistically said the boy as he scratched his hair and heavily sighed.

Continuing glancing around the place, he noticed behind himself a passageway; he decided to walk down this path since he didn't want to sit here, thinking that the adults won't come to help him. As he went down the passageway, he spotted on the left side the entrance with white, old-looking columns on both sides, and entered inside.

As the child went inside, he halted in his tracks, noticing a yellow flower in the middle of the room he came, widening his eyes and gasping both from surprise and shock. The fact that it was the only flower in this room is not made him react in such way; the fact that it was the alive was the actual reason. It could be a slightly silly thing to say considering that flowers are living parts of nature, but it was alive in the sense that this flower seemed to possess some flower-unlike characteristics: the yellow flower had two green dots-like eyes and mouth; the flower also had on both sides of the stem a green leave which were performing the function of hands.

The whole look on the face of the flower seemed kind of cartoonish.

What was more surrealistic is what the plant was doing.

The alive plant was holding an apple in the air with its own "hands", eating the fruit kind of like a human. The flower was eating an apple in a gluttionish way: rapidly biting, chewing, and gulping pieces of this fruit one by one. The living plant noticed the shocked boy only after finishing the food. As the plant noticed a boy, it tossed aside the inedible remnants of the fruit. Then, it greeted the boy with an innocent-like smile..

"Hi! I am Kanamin! Kanamin the Flower! You're newcomer here, am I right? What is your name?" said the flower with girlish, but high-pitched voice.

The boy didn't reply and continued to silently stare at this fantastic creature.

Years ago, Kamijou witnessed some animals (specifically dogs), biologically engineered by the advanced scientific part of modern society, having human-level intelligence to the point that they are not only capable of talking, but also capable of performing complex tasks that requires a good enough quality of intellect; but he never saw or heard about living plants with human-level intelligence. As he knew, modern advanced science isn't able to "upgrade" them just like dogs, maybe not yet.

Slightly recovering from "the shock discovery", Kamijou answered the question of the flower.

"…K-kamijou, Kamijou Touma. A-and yeah, I kind of got lost here." said the child stutteringly with unnerving smile.

The flower smiled at him innocently, and yet for some reason, spiky-haired boy felt that her smile was fake, as if it was hiding something.

"Well then, Kamijou, it seems I shall guide you in this Magical Underground!" said Kanamin enthusiastically, happily stretching her hands up.

"…Magical underground?" asked the boy, rising his brow up, changing his bewildering expression to skeptical instantly.

Despite being a young child, Kamijou was not naïve enough to believe that such concept as magic truly exist; he was born in the society where even simple superstitions, and anything remotely unscientific, is constantly and mercilessly ridiculed and at some point forbidden to believe. Kamijou Touma knew about magic only from ancient fairy tales books, half-forgotten folklore legends, and some anime about magical girls.

"Yes! The Magical Underground! You maybe a skeptical about this, but it is true! There are a lot of magicians down here! You can get lost here very easily, but you should not have any worries! I, Kanamin the Flower, as your friend, will help you!"

The child started to feel uneasy when the Kanamin referred him as a friend, feeling that she had something ulterior in her mind. He started to feel more suspicious as the flower proposed him something weird.

"But first, you need to do just one thing!" said the plant as several white pellet-like objects appeared above her out of empty air. "You need to catch those…pellets of friendship as much as you can!"

The boy didn't like how she made a pause before words "pellets of friendship" as if she made up the name for them on the spot.

"Ahm…why?" asked Kamijou with alertness as he slightly tensed his body.

"Why? It is because they are…um...pellets of friendship, duh! There is no need to be afraid! They will help your soul down here! I'm your friend so trust me, okay?" the flower smiled more brightly, trying to assure the spiky-haired child. "So go catch them as much as you can! Here they go!"

"Wait! I don't want-" the boy tried to say something but cut himself off.

As soon as she said the last sentence, "the pellets of friendship" flew together towards the child with hastened speed. Instead of catching them, the young Kamijou simply sidestepped to the left, thus dodging the flying pellets. Even if the boy may accepted the existence of magic; it didn't mean he would doubtlessly take or accept unknown things of magical nature; he acted cautiously as a child who was told to not take things from strangers.

"Hey….my friend. You missed them. Let's try again!" said Kanamin as her voice sounded at the beginning irritated, but quickly changed back to happy. The pellets of friendship appeared above her again, flying together to the direction of the young boy, but with slightly faster speed than before.

Kamijou quickly sidestepped to the right, dodging the flying objects again.

"Are you stupid or what?! Just catch those freaking bullets!" shouted Kanamin, her happy-looking smile turned into scowl as the boy dodged her pellets again. In the next moment, she covered her mouth with her leaves, realizing what she just said.

Hearing what the living plant said, Kamijou gulped and took several steps back.

'So I wasn't suspicious for nothing?! That flower was actually trying to hurt me this whole time?!' such thoughts were inside of Kamijou's mind.

"Oh my…it seems I slipped my tongue." the flower said smiling at the boy again, but it was not the same innocent smile.

It was genuinely a malicious smile.

The young Kamijou started shaking, not knowing what this insidious flower would do the next. Right now, he wished so much that he wouldn't have fallen here.

"In this world it is kill or die, boy. Unfortunately, for you, I'm going to do the killing part!" said Kanamin as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Why?!"

"Why? And I thought you were smart. I told you:it's kill or be killed; I don't want to miss the opportunity to do the former. So die and let me take your soul!"

Scared of desire of the flower to kill him, Kamijou turned back and attempted to escape from such evil creature, but found that he couldn't. Several Kanamina's pellets appeared in the horizontal line before him out of nothing, floating in the air and blocking his way to escape. In the next moment, the pellets appeared on other sides, surrounding and encircling the boy, thus making him to have no possibilities to escape or dodge the attacks.

Fear and despair were written on Kamijou's expression.

As the pellets started to come closer and closer to him, the flower's face turned into something demonic with her green eyes glowing brightly; her laugh sounded like those of a demon.

The boy, not knowing what to do, curled himself up out of despair.

It seemed the end for the boy was coming closer and closer.

Until.

A certain voice of salvation rang out in air.

"Nanasen!"


	2. Hello, New Home!

**I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"Nanasen!"

A strong, female voice sounded in air somewhere out of darkness.

As soon as Kanamin heard the voice, she widened her cartoonish eyes and swiftly dived herself into the soil before a fast-moving gust of tornado passed through the exact place she was, leaving behind the trail of dust and a line of scrape on the ground.

Hearing that voice, Kamijou uncurled himself, but returned back to the previous position as soon as he saw a deadly-looking tornado coming at him. The tornado moved to his direction, but it didn't pass through him; instead, the taifoon fetched a circuit round the boy, instantly destroying all of these pellets that surrounded him, kicking clouds of dust up in air. Then, the hurricane stopped, more precisely, disappeared almost in an instant.

Having a trouble to breath and not daring to open his eyes due to these particles of dirt, Kamijou started to cough violently as he accidently inhaled some clouds of dust. As dust began to settle, the child regained his breath and opened his eyes to see the one who caused that 'tornado attack'.

He saw an adult woman with a long, black hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing a purple kimono, coming from mists of darkness. She was seemed to be around twenty years old, and yet she gave off a much more mature vibe; she was gripping a nodachi attached to her rope belt and looking at the place the flower had been before she escaped.

"What a terrible creature…" said the woman with a quiet, distained voice; her gaze, fixated on that exact place, was hard and cold.

The boy was uneasy from that stare even if it wasn't directed at him.

After she switched her gaze to the boy sitting on the ground, she changed her cold, warrior-like look to the look similar to a kind, saintful mother. She spoke to him.

"Greetings, poor child. My name is Kanzaki Kaori. I'm caretaker of these ruins. Are you alright?"

Kamijou didn't answer the question; he got up from the ground and took several steps back, doubting kindness from that woman and assuming that she is twisted as much as that evil flower. Kanzaki Kaori, noticing the fear in his eyes, quit hold of her nodachi and put her hands on her laps as she squatted down.

"There is no need to be afraid, child. Unlike that malicious flower, I won't hurt you. "said Kanzaki as she stretched out her hand proposing the child to take it, showing him an amiable smile.

While hesitant to take her hand, Kamijou heard a voice telling him to do that.

(Just take it already; she is not bad.)

Rising his brows from surprise, he whirled his head around to find the source of the voice but nevertheless found nothing. The voice was girlish and rigid, but it certainly didn't belong to Kanzaki nor sounded similar to that wicked flower.

 _As if the voice was just in his head._

Still retaining her smile, Kanzaki made a puzzled and worried expression as she noticed that something was bothering the child. Then, she asked him.

"…Is there something wrong? Is something bothering you?" she asked as she whirled her head around to see if there was someone or something besides them, and found nothing.

"...No, nothing. " said Kamijou with doubtness in his voice as he took her hand thus accepting the proposal. He had no choice anyway.

The smile on Kanzaki's face became more brightened when he took her hand. As she stood up, she asked him a last question before going.

"May I know your name? By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm eleven. And my name is Kamijou, Kamijou Touma."

"Well then, Kamijou-kun. Let's go, shall we?"

And then, she began leading him through the underground.

From the other point of view, it looked like a happy mother leading her own child in their stroll.

* * *

Wandering through the labyrinths of so-called Ruins together with Kanzaki Kaori, Kamijou noticed a lot of things, one of them was the Architecture of the Ruins. The design of it was generic and kind of similar to the dungeons in RPG video games, but sometimes the boy caught sights of structures that you can see on the surface like columns and wall ornaments in a Greek style, or some ample areas that looked like Indian underground wells , or Torii-like gates and garden bridges that you can find in Japan, and many others. It looked as if the people of these Ruins tried to design the Underground with diverse historical architecture, but later changed their minds and decided to make it bland and tasteless.

The second thing Kamijou noticed were puzzles; a lot of puzzles. Some of them involved safe ones like finding a correct pattern to open the gates, some of them were health and life dangerous like 'make a step wrong – die from spikes from the floor' puzzles. For the sake of safety for the boy, Kanzaki solved all dangerous ones since she knew solutions for all of them and disabled them, and let Kamijou to solve all safe ones since they weren't that complicated for a child. The woman in a kimono explained that those puzzles had been planned originally as traps and obstacles, but later were decided to be built simply for the sake of entertainment.

The third thing Kamijou also noticed was a local fauna. It consisted of animals that are not dangerous for humans like toads and orcas, but as much as ridiculous it sound, Kanzaki explained that they possessed magic and could hurt a human not only out of fear, but unintentionally as a form of greeting.

'…The place seems so ridiculous and stupid.' Such conclusion made Kamijou in his thoughts from wandering through the Ruins.

(You'll get used to it.)

The young Kamijou widened his eyes from suprise.

That voice again.

Was it actually inside his head?

Kamijou decided to ignore it.

"We are close." said Kanzaki.

As they entered another ample area, much more spacious then others, onto vertical broad stairs, the young boy was introduced to the sight of a city on the opposite side of the area fifteen kilometers away; the city that looked like the London of the Victorian period or like the nineteenth century Vienna , but it gave off a negative feeling, it looked like the city was dead and uncared, almost like Pripyat in Eastern Europe.

"That city is called Old New London; the former capital of the Underground." said Kanzaki as she looked at the city as well.

"Are there any people?" said Kamijou as he glanced at Kanzaki.

"Yes, but not so much. I usually go to the city to buy some goods. "

After gazing at the city for a short while, Kamijou and Kanzaki returned to the tracks and mounted the stairs. As they entered the entrance, Kamijou saw what seemed to be a traditional Japanese mansion with a typical Japanese garden in a front yard; the garden was occupied by many rare and commonplace Japanese plants and had the mesmerizing koi pond in the centre, with Acer Palmatum standing nearby, leaning down over the fish pond, shading it. Kamijou's eyes were slightly captivated from such authentic sight for a while.

They went along the curved stone path up to the house, entering inside. The interior design of the house was as much as expected: minimalist, clean, open, and almost vintage in general with some modern-looking furniture. Being in the hall, Kamijou noticed on the opposite side a wide stairway that lead somewhere downstairs. As if hypnotized, the boy stared it until Kanzaki snapped him out of trance, saying something to him.

"May I heal your awful bruises, Kamijou-kun?" asked politely Kanzaki.

Kamijou simply nodded in allowance. As he agreed, Kanzaki put small rocks around the boy and casted a healing spell; Kamijou watched as glowing little balls danced in front of him before they spread around his body and then disappeared, scattering away in dust. The child and the woman both were confused and surprised; Kanzaki attempted again several times, but failed. Seeing futility in her actions, Kanzaki decided to bring an aid kit from the kitchen and put several adhesive bandages on his face and hands, also changed his old, worn out bandage on his right cheek with a new one.

Then, the woman lead the child to another hall, more precisely, to the door of a certain room. She opened the door, showing him the room. The room, surprisingly, was simplistic and not vintage and traditional; it was a quite spacious, plain, wooden-floored room with a small single bed, a wooden wardrobe and other furniture standing nearby. Kanzaki put her hand on Kamijou's spiky hair, patting it.

"This is your room, feel yourself like at home."

Feeling drowsy, Kamijou yawned and went inside the room.

"Have some rest. There is a pajama for you in that wardrobe. Call me if you need something, okay?" said the woman as she began closing the door until the boy called her second name.

"Miss Kanzaki"

"Yes?" asked Kanzaki as she made a pause in closing the door, waiting for the young child to say something.

"Thank you."

"…..It's my pleasure." Brightened with smile, Kanzaki gently closed the door.

As soon as she closed, Kamijou went to the wardrobe and opened it; he saw a set of pajamas with different pattern colors and decided to take the one with white and gray pattern. After he changed his casual clothes into clothes for sleeping, Kamijou jumped onto the bed on his back, and while staring at the ceiling, he started to ruminate about what happened.

The Underground.

The Magic.

That evil flower.

That voice.

And finally, recent words of Kanzaki:''feel yourself like at home''. That was the most important in his thoughts.

Would he actually stay here forever? Despite knowing that misfortune follows him everywhere, he hoped that he won't.

As he continued to ruminate, Kamijou's eyelids were slowly and slowly closing until his eyes became shut and he himself got into sleeping world.


	3. Bye, New Home

_**Hello guys! Sorry from such long absence. There wasn't new chapter because I didn't have neither time nor desire to write anything for a long time. I hope you will like this chapter.**_

 _ **P.S. Also, I made some minor changes in the Prologue.**_

* * *

 _A young spiky-haired boy was standing in front of the kitchen, frozen like a statue; the man with eyes full of rage and madness was in front of the child, glancing at him like a predator, holding a kitchen knife stained by some red liquid. Behind that man were his parents, lying face on the puddle of red._

 _The man slowly took several steps ahead, and said._

 _"This is…this is all your fault, you brat! It would be better for everyone if you just DIE together with your cursed misfortune!"_

 _And then, the man suddenly lunged at him, ready to pierce the child with his blade._

 _And yet, the child simply stood, standing like a statue and doing nothing._

 _As if he took the words of the madman as a genuine truth.  
_

* * *

Kamijou rose up from the bed in an instant, gasping for air, sweating heavily. After several moments of heavy breaths in and out, he normalized his breathing and wiped sweats from his face with his left hand.

(Shitty dream, eh?)

The boy ignored that rude girlish voice and slowly rose up from his bed; he stood up and went to the wardrobe to change his clothes. As he opened the wardrobe, he noticed that his clothes were fresh-looking with no visible dirt and patches on some places. It seems obviously that Kanzaki had cleaned and sewed up his old clothing while he was sleeping.

After dressing up back into his old clothes, he went out of the room, and felt his nose struck by something delicious. Instinctively, the boy went to the source of smell; while taking his way to the source, he took in the hall a passing glance at the downstairs leading somewhere down.

Coming to the source of the smell, he noticed Kanzaki, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, putting some plates on the square dining table; the table was woody and plain with three chairs around it; plain white rice and poached salmon were on plates.

As she finished putting plates on the table, she turned her head and noticed the spiky-haired child standing in the doorway, and lifted her eyebrows from such a surprise.

"Oh, you woke up already. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Would you like to eat a dinner, dear child?"

Kamijou silently nodded as he went to a chair; Kanzaki did the same. 

* * *

As they were eating, silence was prevailing in air; only sounds of forks and knives hitting their plates as well as munching of food were heard.

Silence was prevailing for several minutes until the woman with a ponytail broke it.

"So… how is dinner?" asked Kanzaki as she turned her gaze from her plate to the boy, pausing a fork with a piece of salmon on it halfway to her mouth.

The boy, breaking his gaze from his own plate to the woman, said with a satisfied smile, "It is very good, Miss Kanzaki. I love it.".

"I-I see. I'm glad to hear it."

Hearing that, Kanzaki couldn't hold a small smile on her lips.

They both returned their gazes back to plates and continued eating as an awkward silence had been reigned in the air again.

Using that silence, the boy decided to scrutinize the room. He turned his head to the left and noticed several things almost nearby: a traditional Japanese Irori fireplace with several square floor pillows surrounding it and a simple bookshelf filled with books; a single, small photo frame was standing on the top of bookshelf. Peering on the photo frame from far away, Kamijou managed to make out only four figures on the frame: two tall, two small. Out of this frame, he barely recognized only Kanzaki's figure; right to her there was some man in Edwardian style clothing. Two children were standing before them; one had white hair, another had silver hair.

Having enough observation, Kamijou continued to eat his food. Several moments later, one question suddenly popped in his mind: when he will go back home? Such question he had in the last night. Would he be able to come back to the surface, or he would be just stuck in this place for all eternity? Despite knowing that his misfortune follows him around, the boy hoped that he will leave this place eventually.

Determined to know the answer, the spiky-haired boy put fine cutlery on the plate and turned his gaze to Kanzaki.

"Miss Kanzaki."

"Hm? Yes? Is there something wrong?" said Kanzaki as she was slightly surprised from sudden addressing to her.

"Ahm... I just wanted to know one thing."

"And what is it, Kamijou-kun?"

"When I can go home?"

Then, silence reigned in the air after that question.

Bewilderment and slight agitation had been settled on Kanzaki's face. Turning her eyes left and right, she scrunched her brows in a panicking manner. After several seconds of silence, Kanzaki responded to that question.

"…Ahm…What are you talking about? T-this is….your home, Kamijou-kun."

Kamijou felt his heart being dropped from such reply. Would he actually stay here until his final days? Would he not see the sun and stars anymore?

"But…this is not my home. I want to go back to the surface."

Though, despite his wishes to go back home, he didn't have the one apparently, not anymore; yet, such fact doesn't prevent his desire to go back to the Surface.

"I understand…but…you just can't. It's just would be better for you to stay here."

"But I don't want to! Why can't I go back? I mean, I'm grateful to you for giving me food and bed, but I-"

"Kamijou."

With sudden serious and cold tone, Kanzaki interrupted Kamijou; she didn't spoke like a worried mother anymore, but like an overly strict angered teacher. The boy became silent, and fearful expression was now settled on his face. The woman, now with blank and cold face, continued to speak.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. You will stay and live here, period. I'm sorry, but it's impossible for you to return to the surface. Trust me, it will be completely good for your well-being. No more topics about that. Please, finish your plate."

"…B-but-"

"Kamijou. Do I need to repeat?"

The spiky-haired boy didn't say anything, and returned to his plate with a pained expression. Kanzaki did the same.

And with this, the air in this room was changed from awkward to melancholic. Only sounds of chewing and forks hitting plates were heard.

* * *

Fixedly and silently, the spiky-haired boy stared at the wooden ceiling of his room while lying on his bed.

After Kanzaki and Kamijou finished their plates, they parted their ways without uttering a word. Kanzaki went to the kitchen with empty and dirty plates on her hands, while Kamijou went back to his room. The young boy didn't have neither mood to go outside the house nor see where downstairs leads.

It seems that he had been lying for more than several hours. Being in thoughts of what he will do from now on. Would he deals with it and just live together with Kanzaki? It may sound nothing bad. He could have roof over his head, tasty and healthy food, comfortable bed, and caring figure.

Not like on the surface.

But.

Would he be actually fine living is such an isolated and limited space?

Wouldn't he feel living like in a prison even with such comfortable conditions? Seeing no rising sun, no night skies with fields of shiny stars, no other places of nature and architectural beauty, no human beings aside from Kanzaki and some people in that old city.

Wouldn't he feel completely empty and apathetic after living in this place for a long period of time?

Eventually, after being lost in reflection for some time, the boy started to feel sleepy. His eyelids were slowly lowering until they were completely closed.

Then, Kamijou Touma fell asleep with no bad dreams this time.

* * *

The spiky-haired boy leisurely opened his eyelids, feeling something comfortable over his body.

It was a white blanket covering his body. Though, he remembered that he fell asleep without being covered with a blanket. He assumed that Kanzaki had came to his room and pulled blanket over his body. The boy turned the blanket down, rose his upper body, and got out of the bed. Then, he saw a ceramic plate with a big slice of pie on the floor; a note was on the top of that pie. Kamijou crouched and picked that note from a pie, and started to read it.

 _ **Hello, Kamijou-kun. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the dinner. I didn't want neither to scare you nor intimidate you. It is just that you can't go home because it will be dangerous and impossible for you. I'm sorry. But I hope that you will like to live here, I promise that I will protect you and take care of you. Here is an apple pie for you, hope you will like it.**_

 _ **P. can heat a pie in the microwave if it gets cold.**_

 _ **Sincerely,  
Kanzaki  
**_

After reading the note, the young boy put a note on the bed. Then, he sat down on the bed and stared at the plate, being filled with indecision.

 _Can I…no…should I really leave?_

(Are you going to leave this place, or you will just continue to bitch?)

Slightly startled from that voice, Kamijou circled his head back and forth.

(There is no need to look around, hedgehog.)

As he furrowed his brows from such nickname, Kamijou decided to speak to this voice aloud.

"Who are you?!"

"There is also no need to speak aloud, spiky head. And it's not your business. Do you really want to leave this place?"

Kamijou became silent on that question.

Should he really leave?

It's not only about impossibility to leave this place, but if it is worth to leave Kanzaki Kaori.

To leave alone the woman who was genuinely good and caring to him.

He will hardly meet anyone like her on the surface.

Yet, is that reason is enough to make him stay here?

Not at least to try to leave?

As much as he didn't want to leave alone that good-natured person who saved and helped him, his desire to leave the Underground still remains strong.

Finally, Kamijou decided to answer the voice.

"…Yes."

(Good. Do and follow what I say then.)

Kamijou didn't question that girlish voice.

He decided to follow what she would say.

He stood up.

A moment later.

He felt something warm in his chest.

He looked down and saw something red shining from his white hoodie. More precisely, it was a pure red light shining from the place where his heart supposed to be. The light was more pure and shining than a red diamond.

The red light was shining for several moments until it was extinguished like a fire on matchstick.

Kamijou Touma couldn't explain, but he felt like he was filled with determination.


End file.
